Miscellaneous
This page is for all EastEnders Merchandise that does not fall under these categories: *Books (Non-fiction) *Books (Novels) *Boardgames *Calendars *VHS & DVD *Music Bank Card Bank Card.jpg|Bank Card Easter Egg EastEnders Easter Egg (1986).jpg|Easter Egg (1986) EastEnders Easter Egg 2 (1986).jpg|Easter Egg (1986) EastEnders Easter Egg 3 (1986).jpg|Easter Egg (1986) EastEnders Easter Egg 4 (1986).jpg|Easter Egg (1986) EastEnders Easter Egg 5 (1986).jpg|EastEnders Easter Egg (1986) Fridge Magnets 1. Queen Vic, Fridge Magnet.jpg|1. Queen Vic 2. Bridge Street Cafe, Fridge Magnet.jpg|2. Bridge Street Cafe 3. B&B Fridge Magnet.jpg|3. B&B 4. Fruit and Veg Stall, Fridge Magnet.jpg|4. Fruit and Veg Stall 5. Clothes Stall, Fridge Magnet.jpg|5. Clothes Stall 6. Reverse of Fridge Magnet.jpg|6. Reverse of Fridge Magnet Fruit Machines Fruit Machine.jpg Fruit Machine 3.jpg Fruit Machine 2.jpg Fruit Machine 4.jpg Glass/Mugs Glass.jpg|EastEnders Glass signed by the cast EastEnders Mug 1980's.jpg|EastEnders Mug 1980's Ornaments EastEnders Queen Vic Ornament 1.jpg|EastEnders Queen Vic Ornament EastEnders Queen Vic Ornament 2.jpg|EastEnders Queen Vic Ornament EastEnders Queen Vic Ornament 3.jpg|EastEnders Queen Vic Ornament EastEnders Queen Vic Ornament 4.jpg|EastEnders Queen Vic Ornament EastEnders Queen Vic Ornament 5.jpg|EastEnders Queen Vic Ornament EastEnders Queen Vic Ornament 6.jpg|EastEnders Queen Vic Ornament EastEnders Queen Vic Ornament 7.jpg|EastEnders Queen Vic Ornament EastEnders Queen Vic Ornament 8.jpg|EastEnders Queen Vic Ornament Pin Badge EastEnders Pin Badge.jpg|Pin Badge Plate Eastenders Royal Albert Bone China Plate 1.jpg|EastEnders Royal Albert Bone China Eastenders Royal Albert Bone China Plate 2.jpg|EastEnders Royal Albert Bone China Eastenders Royal Albert Bone China Plate 3.jpg|EastEnders Royal Albert Bone China Spoon EastEnders Spoon.jpg|Spoon Poster EastEnders Poster from The Radio Times.jpg|EastEnders Poster from The Radio Times Storage Jar A Collectable Hand Painted Fine Ceramic Storage Jar (With Stay Fresh Seal) designed by 'Annie Rowe' for 'Western House Ltd' Produced under license from BBC Worldwide Ltd. Height - 7 inches or 175mm (From Base to Chimney) Width - 5.5 inches or 140mm (From Side to Side) Depth - 5.5 inches or 140mm (From Front to Back) EastEnders Queen Victoria Storage Jar.jpg|EastEnders Queen Victoria Storage Jar Tea Pots A Collectable Hand Painted Fine Ceramic Teapot designed by 'Annie Rowe' for 'Western House Ltd' Produced under license from BBC Worldwide Ltd. Height - 7 inches or 175mm (From Base to Chimney) Width - 9 inches or 230mm (From Spout to Handle) Depth - 5.5 inches or 140mm (From Front to Back) EastEnders Queen Vic Tea Pot.jpg|Tea Pot EastEnders Queen Vic Tea Pot 2.jpg|Tea Pot EastEnders Queen Vic Tea Pot Box.JPG|Tea Pot Box EastEnders Queen Vic Tea Pot 3.JPG|Tea Pot Thimble EastEnders, The Queen Vic Pub Bone China Thimble.jpg|EastEnders, The Queen Vic Pub Bone China Thimble Water Jug A Collectable Hand Painted Fine Ceramic Water Jug designed by 'Annie Rowe' for 'Western House Ltd' Produced under license from BBC Worldwide Ltd. Height - 7 inches or 175mm (From Base to Rim) EastEnders Queen Victoria Water Jug.jpg|Water Jug Unlicensed Merchandise EastEnders Mug 1.jpg EastEnders Mug 2.jpg EastEnders Mug 3.jpg EastEnders Mug 4.jpg|Dot Mug EastEnders Mug 5.jpg|Collage of Photos Mug Luxford and Copley Mug.jpg|Luxford and Copley Mug EastEnders Thermal Mug.jpg|Thermal Mug Eastenders Coffee Mug.jpg|Eastenders Coffee Mug EastEnders Metal Keyring.jpg|EastEnders Metal Keyring EastEnders T-Shirt.jpg|T-Shirt EastEnders T-Shirt 2.jpg|T-Shirt EastEnders Bag.jpg|EastEnders Bag EastEnders Bag 2.jpg|EastEnders Bag Pat Evans Clock.jpg|Pat Evans Clock Ian Beale Clocks.jpg|Ian Beale Clocks Phil Mitchell Clocks.jpg|Phil Mitchell Clocks EastEnders Baseball Cap.jpg|EastEnders Baseball Cap EastEnders Tea Towel (Unlicensed).jpg|Tea Towels Category:Lists